Conventionally, vehicle driver's future situation predicting apparatuses are known in technical fields. That is, in such a case that a vehicle (own vehicle) driven by a driver thereof, and other vehicles (other vehicles) which are driven at peripheral areas of the own vehicle are present, the vehicle driver's future situation predicting apparatuses evaluate driving characteristics based upon not only drive conditions of the own vehicle, but also drive conditions of other vehicles, and thus, accurately predict the degree of accuracy at which vehicle drivers will encounter with unexpected events in a future.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2003-058994